And So It Begins...
by Alryssa
Summary: TTR: Doctor Who/Sailor Gallifrey. Sailor Gallifrey reveals some backstory, as she has a conversation with an old friend...


Author's notes: Sailor Gallifrey's mythology (and art) can be read at http://mcganndoc.tripod.com/sailorg.html. Basically, Sailor Gallifrey is not just a human girl drawing energy from a planet - she *is* the planet. She is its essence, all that remains after its destruction (in the Eighth Doctor novels). She is bound to a (rather unwilling) human host, who is having a hard time getting used to wearing a fuku and uttering odd attack phrases. She's also bound by the Powers That Be to champion Creativity and Justice.  
  
'This Time Round' is the Pub Outside Reality, a concept created by Tyler Dion, where anything can (and does) happen, and where odd creations like Sailor Gallifrey can exist...  
  
----- And So It Begins  
  
"It's not every day a planet gets blown up and then erased from all existence, you know.  
  
More like once a week.  
  
I don't suppose you've ever felt the effects of a supernova? No, I don't expect you would have. It's rather unique. But not something I'd recommend doing on a regular basis.  
  
The strange thing is, I don't hate him for it.  
  
Hmm? I'm not sure how I got here. It's... complicated. You have to understand, I wasn't in full control of my faculties then.  
  
I was different before it happened. I didn't feel things the way humans do - not in their ways of feeling, anyway.  
  
The lakes were my eyes, the trees were my limbs...  
  
Yes, yes of course. You're lucky, some can still hear you, still venerate your mana... hope that never becomes lost, because once it is, you might as well be dead...  
  
Oh, yes... well... All I can remember really is floating, I guess you'd call it. Then the heat. The intense heat, and the pain. And then...  
  
Separation. Darkness.  
  
And then, *awareness*.  
  
I could... *sense* in a new way. I was still floating, but I could see... *see* where I was. It wasn't much to look at, let me tell you, but it was rather disturbing, to say the least.  
  
And then someone spoke to me. It told me I was to have a new beginning, a new life. I was understandably confused. It told me about the wrongs that had been done in my name; and I realised why my people had stopped listening to me. They had found technology that meant they didn't have to listen to anyone anymore.  
  
I'd tried to tell them, of course, tried to give them the signs, but when you're being ignored, it's sort of difficult for the message to get across.  
  
That's why I had to die.  
  
So that I could live.  
  
They told me who was responsible, that I would be forever bound to him, because by killing me, he had created me.  
  
How?  
  
I have no idea about the mechanics of this. Some sort of dimensional higher power continuum thing, they said. About the need to defeat evil, to defeat the stagnation that threatens any civilisation. I was to become the epitome of everything against that which I had harboured - a stagnant, corrupt society.  
  
Nice of them to ask me first.... but that's the way it goes, I suspect.  
  
I'm not sure I want to know how they chose the host. She didn't look happy about it either.  
  
Why? Because I didn't have a full consciousness. They needed the personality and awareness to be able to create a whole being, they said. So we were merged, and now share a mind - an 'evolved conciousness', whatever that is.  
  
She fought me, to begin with. I don't think she was told about this. But she's dealing well with it. As well as can be expected, when you've been plucked from your life and turned into a superbeing capable of destroying -  
  
What?  
  
The outfit wasn't my idea, wiseass. Something to do with being a Senshi. Personally I think someone was having a little too much fun with the whole creation process.  
  
Yeah, right back atcha, you old bugger.  
  
Oops. Must watch that language. I did tell you she shares my mind. Well, I share hers. Or something. It's the timeshare principle.  
  
Well, this has been an interesting conversation.  
  
Of course.  
  
Oh, I doubt it'll happen to you. You have a nice bunch here. Potential.  
  
Him? He's here, somewhere. I know he is. Probably eavesdropped on the entire thing, knowing him.  
  
I'll see you around. Well, *chuckle* I suppose I will, won't I. "  
  
She wanders off down the hill, and back to This Time Round, the grass swaying as if waving goodbye.  
  
And, relaxing in the branches of an oak tree, a certain Time Lord smiles.  
  
----------- 


End file.
